Imprinted
by ace1014
Summary: Turns out that Renee cheated on Charlie. In return Bella gains a brother and in effect she gains two imprints and turns out she has two legends about her. What happens when the Cullens return? What is going on with Bella? Lemons. Cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Bella sat at the kitchen table in shock. Renee sat across from her. Renee had recently converted to Catholicism. She had called Charlie and Bella up crying. She apparently had to get a great sin off her chest in order to cleanse her soul. So she hopped on a plane and Charlie picked her up from the airport. Once home she dropped the bomb.

Her words echoed in Bella's head. Bella wished they would leave her alone. "Guys I am so sorry for keeping this from the two of you. Charlie you are not Bella's father. You were working so much and I was just so lonely…"

Charlie simply put his head in his hands. Bella could not believe her mother. She had put up with a lot from her. She had taken her childlike behavior and her flighty bullshit. Now this. Well this whole thing was just too much. Renee was looking at Bella with wide-eyed expectancy. Like anything Bella could say would make this better, absolve her of her guilt. 

Well she was going to be disappointed. Bella stood up shakily and walked around the table. She wrapped my arms around Charlie. He buried his head into the crook of her neck, sobs wracking his body. Her stoic father had been shattered by Renee's little announcement. She patted his back in what she hoped was a soothing gesture.

"Dad, it doesn't matter what she says or who she slept with. You will always be my dad. Always."

He looked up at her with tears still in his eyes. "You're right Bells. You will always be my baby girl."

Renee made a move to say something but Bella glared at her. If she knew what was smart for her she would be quite. Bella squeezed him tighter to her hoping to ease the tension that had seeped into his body. She slackened my hold and sighed a little bit.

"I think I'm gonna head up. It's been a long day."

With one last glare at Renee and a kiss on Charlie's cheek Bella went upstairs. Once her head hit the pillow she was out for once in a dreamless sleep.

Charlie watched his daughter walk up the steps her head held high. She had gone through so much the past couple of months. Edward had left her. She had started to heal with Jacob and then Jacob drops her not even talking to her. Billy said he was just trying to get his shit together but it was tearing his little girl up. And then for Renee to decide that now was the time to drop this. Charlie turned to the woman he once loved.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

She nodded her head. "I never thought I'd be telling you this. I was so sure keeping this a secret was the best. I mean you were so happy to find out I was pregnant. It never even crossed your mind that there was no way she could have been yours. I knew you would love her."

She was side stepping the issue. "Who."

She swallowed and closed her eyes. "I am so sorry. You were putting in so many hours. I was just so lonely. He was there. At first it was just a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen. Then ever so slightly it escalated. It began with a touch and evolved into so much more."

Charlie wanted to pull his hair out. "That was not my question. Who."

She sighed, "So stubborn. It was Joshua Uley."

He felt like crawling into a ball and crying. "Get out."

Her head snapped up and her eyes showed her shock. "What? You're kidding right?"

He shook his head, "I owe you nothing. Right now you're just lucky you are a woman. 18 years you lied to me. But you know what I can't hate you because I got Bella out of it. Even though she was never mine to begin with this all led to her. Just get out."

She scrambled up and out the door with only one last beseeching look backward. He slowly made my way up the stairs. He was just so tired. Quietly He peeked in on Bella. He loved her so much. She had been through so much. She was strong. He owed it to her to be strong right back. Slowly he crawled into my own bed and cried himself to sleep. He'd be strong tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEXT DAY**

Bella woke up sore and worn out. Yesterday's news came crashing down on her. Well today should be fun. Slowly she dressed and made my way to the kitchen. There sat Charlie his head in his hands much like last nights position. She wonder if he even went to bed last night. "Dad?"

He looked up and smiled at her. "Hey Bells."

Bella smirked only her dad could pull of looking happy after having his ex drop the bomb that she had. "What do you want for breakfast?"

He smirked back at Bella recognizing my coping mechanism, cooking. "Whatever is fine Bells."

She nodded and began making eggs. He shuffled around and she knew he wanted to get something off of his chest. She sighed placing his breakfast before him and plopped down with her own. "Well just spit it out."

Charlie sighed, "Before she left your mother told me who your father is."

She shrugged, "Doesn't really matter to me."

He smiled, "I know but I think you should know."

Bella shrugged yet again not really wanting to get into any of this. He was her dad and that was enough for her. She just wanted to let it go like a bad nightmare. Charlie was dad.

Charlie smirked, "Turns out your real dad is none other than Joshua Uley."

Uley. Now why does that name sound so familiar to her? Hmm…Oh no.

"Wait a minute. Uley. As in Sam Uley?"

Charlie nodded slowly, "Yeah. Congrats you have an older brother."

Bella slumped in her seat officially defeated. Such luck she had. The ringleader of Jake's new friends was her brand new brother. Oh joy. Charlie cleared his throat and she arched an eyebrow at him.

Bella was horrified, "There's more?"

He smiled and nodded. "I think you should tell him."

She frowned and shook her head. "No. No way."

Charlie frowned back, "I really think you should."

She shook my head harder. "No way. The poor guy does not want me."

Charlie smirked, "how about I give Billy a call and we see what he thinks about what you should do."

She sighed beyond frustrated. "What does Billy have to do with any of this?"

Charlie gave me the look. "Does it hurt? If he agrees with me you will be telling the boy."

Bella stood up and went back upstairs. God damn meddling father.

_Well this should certainly prove interesting to say the least_, Charlie thought as he dialed Billy's number knowing he would wind up agreeing.

"Hello."

"Hey Billy. Its Charlie."

There was a pause. "If this is about Jake…"

"No. Well Renee told me some interesting news and well I need some advice."

Billy's voice became more animated and less guarded. "Sure Charlie. What did Renee tell you?"

Charlie sighed, "Well, turns out she cheated on me."

"WHAT?"

"Oh yeah. But that is not the worst part. No the worst is yet to come. Turns our Bella isn't mine."

"GOD DAMN IT! - Did she tell you who is?"

"Yeah. Apparently Joshua Uley." A slew of curses came over the receiver that even Charlie was leery of. Hesitantly he continued. "I feel Bella should let Sam know that he has a little sister. Bella doesn't want to disrupt Sam's life."

Billy laughed, "Tell Bella I think she should tell him. He's always been a little isolated. He had to shoulder responsibilities young and alone. He'll be ecstatic to have a little sister. Hell it might even make all our lives easier knowing miracle worker Bella."

Charlie hesitated but pressed on reminding himself that his was for Bella. "See I think that is just part of it."

"Well what else would stop her?"

"Well Bella knows that Sam is a key member of the new friends Jake has made. And she knows that recently Jake has been distant and not wanting to see her. She won't want to disturb him and force himself into his life after he kicked her out."

Billy's sigh echoed through the receiver and Charlie felt like sighing himself. "You tell her that she should do this for her. For once she needs to think of herself. If Sam knew that Jake was a reason it would hurt him. Sam needs to know and if he finds out that Jake was a reason that she would keep it secret than all hell would break loose. Charlie I think that Sam needs this. He needs family."

"Will he be around later today?"

"Yeah. I'll make sure he's home."

"Bye Billy."

"Bye Charlie."

Putting the phone back Charlie closed his eyes. This will be fun. ****

"Bella"

Bella jumped. Charlie's voice brought her out of her daydream. She walked downstairs. "Yeah Dad?"

He smirked, "Billy said that Sam needs to know. I expect you to tell him today. I am off to work. Do me a favor and tell him before I get back."

She nodded and glared at him. "I really think that this is a bad idea."

Charlie frowned. "Just tell him. If I get home and you haven't I will drive you down there and stand there while you do tell him. The worst that'll happen is he'll ignore it and you go back to the way your life is now."

She sighed and reluctantly nodded. If this was what he really wanted, how could she tell him no? He kissed her forehead and left. She stared at the wall blankly trying her best to gather the courage to tell him. Three hours later she gave in and grabbed her keys. This would in no way end well.

Reluctantly she drove the once familiar route to La Push. She pulled up outside his house and almost fled. If she didn't have Charlie's warning running through my head she would have. With heavy feet she made her way to the door of the homey house. Maybe she would get lucky and no one was home. _Yeah right. Cause my luck is so good._ She knocked on the door with her fingers crossed.

_Damn_. The door slowly opened. A beautiful woman stood at the now opened door. The left half of her face was scared but it didn't take away from her beauty. Bella smiled at her reflexively. This woman radiated calm.

"Hello. How can I help you my dear?"

Bella took a breath to steady her nerves. "Well I need to speak to Sam if that is at all possible. I mean I understand if he doesn't want to or isn't available. He can just call me at home when it's good for him. You know what that's a brilliant idea. Let him know to just call me. God I'm rambling. I'll just shut up now."

The woman laughed, "My dear there is no reason to be so wound up over Sam. He is right inside. Why don't you come in and get whatever it is off your chest."

Bella hesitated. If Jake's reaction to her was any indication she would not be welcome in his home. "You know what I'll just wait out here for him. After I tell him if he wants me to come in I would gladly enter your home."

She smiled but her eyes hinted at her curiosity and confusion. "Well I know Sam and he has never denied anyone entrance into our house. I'm Emily his fiancé."

Bella smiled up at her. "Sam is a lucky man. You have a genuinely kind heart."

Emily smiled, "Can I have a name to put with the face?'

Bella blushed, "I am so sorry. Where have my manners gone. I'm Bella Swan."

Emily nodded and went back inside. **  
**

Emily smiled as she left the beauty at their door. No wonder Jake wanted so desperately to go see her. The poor girl seemed to think she wouldn't be welcome. But Emily guessed seen from Bella's point of view what else could their behavior be interpreted as. She wondered what Bella needed to tell her Sam. She smiled when she caught sight of him sprawled across the couch. He was tired but she knew her Sam and he would want to be woken up. She went over and kissed his cheek.

"Sweetheart wake up."

He frowned, "What Emily?"

She smiled at his groggy form, "We have a guest."

He shot up sleep gone from his mind. "Where?"

"She won't come into the house until you give the okay. She seems to think you don't like her."

He frowned, "Who?"

Emily sighed, "Do you remember the girl you saved from the woods? And the girl who our Jake is so obsessed with?"

His brow furrowed, "Bella Swan?"

She nodded, "The one and only."

He stood up and stretched. As he made his way to the door I shouted to him, "You better be nice to her. She's nervous as hell. Besides I like her." He nodded and went to the door.

_What the hell could Bella Swan want? _Sam opened the door and found himself smiling. That was odd, he only ever smiled around Emily. There she was. She looked better than the night of the woods but not much better. He understood why Jake was so upset. The leach had left her and now it would look like Jake had left her as well. Once Jake had his temper under control Sam was wiling to lift the edict and let him see her. Unfortunately even talking about her made Jake emotional. 

She paced back and forth mumbling to herself. Every so often her gaze would swing around to the truck as if gaging her possible escape route. Sam sighed determined to know what had made her come to him. He cleared his throat and she jumped.

She whirled around fear etched into her face. When she realized it was Sam she relaxed and even smiled tentatively. He smirked back at her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Bella Swan?"

She frowned, "Well see Renee told me and Charlie something. And well my dad and Billy seem to think that you need to know. I think we should leave well enough alone. But Billy was all like you needed to know. I don't know why. I mean really who would want to… Well then again…"

Sam put his hand up and her ramblings stopped. _What did Billy have to do with any of this?_ "Alright Bella. How about we make this easier on us and just spit it out."

She frowned and her delicate shoulders shrugged, "Well you asked for it. Turns out my dad isn't my dad."

He frowned what did that tidbit have to do with him? Unless…

"Who is?"

She straightened her shoulders, "Apparently one Joshua Uley. Which means that if you want me I am your baby sister."

He smiled. Before he could think better of it he pulled her into a tight hug.

She giggled, "Well I guess Billy was right."

Sam frowned, "Billy?"

She smiled, "Yeah. I wasn't too sure about your reception to finding out you had an 18 year old little sister. Billy pushed me to come over."

Sam hugged her tighter. "I'm glad you came over, Little Sis. You are always welcome here."

Bella sat on the couch between Sam and Emily. They were talking about complete nonsense when suddenly Sam stiffened. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He laughed. A scuffle from the front door could be heard. She froze. _Please God. If you have one ounce of compassion, just a little bit of love for me, then you will make sure that whoever comes through that door is not Jake._

Several large tan men stomped into the room their boisterous voices bouncing off the walls. Sam grabbed one of Bella's hands and Emily quickly grabbed the other. Both squeezed them as if offering their own comfort. Yeah seeing her ex-best friend is nothing to worry about. It only happens to be a fact that his new friend was her newly acquired brother.

The men froze and Bella felt their gaze on her. She kept her eyes on the floor. She felt herself blush, stupid reaction. Bella squeezed their hands and they squeezed back.

Emily leaned in, "Want to go help me in the kitchen?"

Bella nodded and tore off after her not even glancing in the boys' direction. Maybe she should leave. Yeah, she would help Emily and then book it out of here. ****

Sam watched his new little sister tear out of the room. He looked at the boys. Jake growled at me. "So I can't see her but you can?"

Sam smirked. Damn boy was so jealous he seemed to have forgotten Sam already imprinted. _Idiot_. "Jake you need to control yourself. If you can't remain calm then you are going to have to leave."

Paul plopped down next to Sam. "So why is the leach lover here?"

Sam growled at Paul startling the boys. It was rare for Sam to be protective of anyone the only exception was his Emily. "You will not call her that or any other derogatory name. Have I made myself clear?"

They all nodded their heads. He knew he had to tell them. Besides they would know it all once he phased anyway. "Turns out that she is my little sister."

He laughed as their jaws dropped. "Yeah."

Timid footsteps signaled Bella's approach. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around Sam in a hug and kissed his cheek. A growl erupted from behind her and she whirled around. _Shit. _Dipshit had imprinted on Sam's baby sister.

"Well Sam I need to get back to Charlie. Give me a call whenever."

Sam nodded and she tore as out of there and back to her house. Jake had a goofy grin on his face. "Did you just…"

Jake nodded and Paul growled stepping forward. Sam looked at him shocked. Then he saw Paul had the same goofy imprinted look as well. "Is that even possible?"

Paul shrugged his shoulders. "All I know is that I imprinted on Bella. She is all that matters now." 

Jake growled in response. "Hell no. She is mine."

Both began to shake and vicious growls were ripped from there throats.

"OUTSIDE."

The pack migrated from the living room and into the forest. Well Sam can say one thing about his little sister she certainly shakes things up.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam phased and waited for the other minds to invade his mind. Paul and Jacob were the first minds to enter and they were snarled with anger at the other.

_What the fuck Paul! You hated her called her every name in the book! – Jacob_

_Don't you think I regret that now? I love her Jake nothing can stop that. – Paul_

After the rest joined Sam gave the alpha command to stand down immediately the boys sat in a circular formation surrounding Sam and the two newly imprinted.

_Boys if you both imprinted on her then it is more than likely that she needs you both. I will talk to the elders to see if there is a legend that is slipping our minds. – Sam_

They phased back to their human form. Paul and Jacob continued to stare at each other. Sam growled deep in his throat. "I said for you two to cut it out. You have a lot on your plate with Bella as is. Any tension between the two of you will only be detrimental to her. She will need both of you."

Reluctantly the boys made a sort of truce. Until they figured out what was going on they would put their problems on the backburner. She was what was most important.

**Later that day - meeting of the elders**

Sam stood before the elders fidgeting. Their gazes were penetrating as if trying to see through to his very soul. Billy finally started the meeting. "Samuel. You have called the elders together. First have there been any new developments within the pack."

Sam sighed. "Well it turns out my father got his rocks off outside the rez as well."

Old Quil groaned, "What does this matter to us?"

"Because a child was born from his rendezvous. A girl."

"Who?"

"Isabella Swan."

"The leech lover?"

A growl slipped from Sam's mouth, "That is my sister."

"That does not change the fact that she placed her fate in the hands of leeches."

"That may be but two of the wolves have imprinted on her placing her future in the packs hands. She deserves our respect."

Billy arched his eyebrow and cleared his throat, "Bring Bella here I think I may know what is going on but we will need to question her."

Sam paused, "I do not know how receptive she will be to that."

Old Quil snorted, "Drag her here then."

His perfect control gone he snapped back at the elder his tongue running away with him. "She may not heel like you seem to think she will. She has run with vampires and I am sure there is more to that story. She just found out that she is part Quileute and has a brother. Her best friend dropped her with no real explanation. So she has a good amount of animosity toward many of the elders and the rez."

Billy smiled, "I understand Samuel. You are looking after the best interests of your sister. We respect that. You of course may stand with her. We will reveal the secret to her as well as ask the questions she will need to answer."

Sam nodded in respect to them before leaving wondering how in the hell he is going to get his sister to actually go.

**BELLA'S HOUSE**

Bella opened the door a smile on her face. "Sam!"

Sam smiled back glad for her exuberance. Charlie stood behind her a small smile on his lips. Sam was unsure how the chief would handle the relationship between the two but it seemed he was happy about it. After stepping into the living room Bella wound her little arms around him.

"I was just going to start cooking dinner would you like to stay?"

Sam hugged her back, "I wouldn't want to impose…"

Charlie interrupted, "You are more than welcome here Sam. You are family."

And just like that the chief let him know that he accepted him as part of their now really weird family tree. Sam followed Bella into the kitchen. 

"Bells I need to ask you to do something for me."

Bella nodded as she continued working, "Sure Sam. What do you need?" 

"I need you to come with me to meet the elders after dinner."

Bella turned and looked at him disbelief on her face. "Please tell me that you are joking."

Sam shook his head hesitantly. "I realize that this is a lot for you right now Bella but they told me that I will be standing there with you."

Bella looked at him hard. Slowly she nodded her eyes betraying her fear. "I'm trusting you here Sam. I've had my trust torn up and spit on recently. Please don't do that to me that is all I ask. Honestly tell me that you will keep me safe."

Sam thought her question odd and looked at her funny. "Why do you think that you will need me to be kept safe?"

Bella looked at him, "When you trust me with your secret I'll be sure to tell you mine. The elders however are known to have a strong aversion for the Cullens who up until recently I was lumped into. If they become too poisonous I will walk out and I need you to support me when I am in there. I realize that there is some times when you will need to step back and respect what they say. But Sam I can not be forced to stay."

Sam nodded wondering if she already knew about the wolves. She had run with vamps was it that hard to guess that she could run with wolves.


	4. Chapter 4

**After Dinner – the Meeting**

Bella stood before the council desperately wishing that she was anywhere but there. Billy was sitting directly across from her with a friendly smile on his face. Sam, as he had promised, stood beside her a grim expression marring his handsome visage. The creaking of the door caused her head to whip around only to be met with the pack's angry faces. Bella turned back around quickly so that she would not have to see that hatred in her ex-best friend's face. Jake was crushed when she turned around before he could smile, offering her his own small comfort. He sighed knowing that he had hurt her. She had been getting better and then he had left her just like the leech.

Old Man Quil cleared his throat drawing all attention back to the elders. In a board tone he proclaimed, "Take your seats so that this meeting can begin."

Almost instantaneously the pack was sitting and Bella was once again praying that this meeting would go smoothly. _Yeah, right._ Billy stood drawing all attention. "This meeting has been called for several reasons. First and foremost we welcome into the tribe a newly found descendent. Welcome Isabella Marie Swan."

Bella bowed in respect shocking the tribe who had not expected her to recognize their customs. Billy smiled noting the nuances that were backing up his original theory for her spot within the tribe. Old Man Quil frowned as he watched Bella rise and keep her eyes down in show of respect.

"It is my honor to be so welcomed."

All were silent wondering how she had known how to respond to an Elder's welcome. Billy wanted to laugh at the constipated look on the old men's faces. "The tribe also wishes to reveal to you our most sacred secret."

He paused to see how she would respond. Unerringly she knelt before Billy her head pressed to the floor then lifted up to meet his eyes. "The tribe honors me with their trust. May no man learn from me your secret else may my soul be damned to hell."

Sam was wondering what the hell was going on. No one ever responded so perfectly to the Elders and that was with preparation. Billy smiled loving Old Man Quil's rage. Old Man Quil had been sure that she would have spit on tradition.

"Isabella do you know our legends?"

Bella rose lithely shocking those who knew her and her clumsy ways as a grace seemed to exude from her. "Yes. The tales of our people are ingrained within me."

Old Man Quil snorted, "Really?"

Bella turned her body to him eyes still downcast but a slight smile gracing her face. "Elder Quil I tell the truth. No lies shall I ever tell you."

Billy almost let loose his laughter. She had suitably put him in his place. Billy cleared his throat and again her body shifted fluidly. "Would you believe me should I tell you that our legends are fact?"

Bella bowed to him once more. "Yes Elder Billy. An Elder is incapable of deception unless it is for the safety of the whole."

The pack was in awe of the little spit fire that had everyone but Billy in shock. "The pack welcomes you as friend and sister."

Bella bowed, "I am honored to be so called."

Old Man Quil laughed causing all save Bella to stare at him. "Who coached you?"

Bella raised her head quickly meeting his stare. "No one."

Old Man Quil shook his head, "Do not lie!"

Bella's submissive form dropped away. Her shoulders snapped back, her spine straightened. "You dare to call me a liar?"

Old Man Quil nodded and Billy smiled at the foolishness of the old man.

"What gives you the right to say such things to me?"

Old Man Quil stood, "I am an elder!"

Bella shook her head, "That does not give you the right to call my character into question. Assumptions and prejudices do not serve you well Elder Quil."

He sat down shocked at her words. Billy smiled. "The third order of business needs two more to step forward. Paul. Jacob."

The two stepped forward, one to each side of her. Without thought Bella grabbed their hands and squeezed causing both men to look down at her and smile. Billy was giddy, proud that his boy was one of her mates. "Isabella do you recall what imprinting is?"

Bella nodded a soft smile touching her face. "When a wolf happens upon his mate the two souls recognize one another as fated."

Billy nodded. "We find ourselves in an interesting situation. The two wolves beside you recognize their mate in you."

Billy watched her but she did not seem shocked. Rather she smiled. "And I them Elder Billy."

Both boys' hands tightened on hers. Old Man Quil snorted. "This bothers you not at all?"

She frowned. "Why would it?"

Mumbling to himself he commented, "Shouldn't surprise me. Spread her legs for leeches why not two men! Absolutely no morals."

Her mates snarled and the pack stood outraged. Bella's head snapped to him surprising everyone since the comment was not loud enough for a human to distinguish. She stepped from her men, which only pissed them off more. Bella had only one thought circling her head, _how dare he call her acceptance and honor into question_. She stood before him her entire stance telling of her anger and outrage.

"You speak of me so disrespectfully. Yet I have done nothing to earn such a reaction."

Old Man Quil was not about to back down from a mere child. "You spread your legs for a leech."

Bella smirked at him, "I did not."

Old Man Quil snorted, "As if I am about to buy that."

Her smile grew at his words. "Get a doctor then."

He frowned, "Why?"

"Because I am in fact a virgin. Something any doctor can prove to you."

Old man Quil frowned, "Well you at least tongued a cold one."

Bella laughed, "Not in the least. The only thing we shared were chaste kisses. Should I worry about anymore accusations from you?"

Old Man Quil stood outraged at her tone. "I am an elder and you will respect me."

Bella shook her head. "I did but you lost it the minute you opened your mouth. Now you will have to earn it back."

Her boys stood beside her proud of their mate. Paul wrapped his arms around her waist and Jake wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Bella nestled her head against Jake's shoulder and her hand played with Paul's fingers. Their position was telling. They were as one.

Sam had enough. Something was up with his newfound sister. "Billy what have you found?"

Billy laughed, "Oh Sam it's great. I am 99% sure that Bella is the Pack Mother."

Everyone paused at that. Old Man Quil was outraged. "The leech's whore would never be given such a slot in our tribe."

The snarls from the wolves were instantaneous. Several were visibly shaking in rage at his words. Quil stepped forward before his grandfather. "I disown you from my line."

Old Man Quil was shocked. "You can't! I am the only one left to take care of you. You have no one else!"

Without thought Bella wrapped Quil in a hug instantly calming him down. "You're wrong Old Man. He has his brothers and he has me."

"What good will that do him at night."

"Quil is more than welcome to live with me."

"I am sure that your father would love that."

Bella laughed, "Do you not know anything. As soon as you welcomed me into the tribe I was allowed to move onto tribal soil. In fact it is strongly encouraged with land being provided should the need arise."

"What?"

"Old Man you should you should really learn your own customs. I had a house built a year ago with elders permission."

"That was to be a gift for Charlie. You can not change it for you."

"I can as soon as I became a member of the tribe. You cannot tell me I am allowed to move onto tribal soil. It is my right. You need a legitimate excuse."

Everyone stared. Sam stuttered. "How did you know that?"

Bella shrugged her focus on Quil. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Are you going to be okay pup?"

Quil smiled at the endearment. "I'll be okay now momma."

He paused shocked that he had called her that. It had poured off his lips without a thought. Billy snickered. "And that is why I think she is the Pack Mother."

Jake tensed. "What does that mean?"

Billy shrugged, "The last time there was one was long ago. She lived until her mate breathed his last never aging a day. The pack becomes her children and she cares for them as her own. Supposedly powers develop to help her protect and heal her boys."

Paul paused, "And you think Bella…"

Billy nodded. Old Man Quil opened his mouth but quickly closed it when the wolves growled at him. Sam cleared his throat. "Does that explain the two imprints?"

Billy shook his head. "I am still doing some digging into that. As of now I have no solid answers as to why she was mated to two wolves."

Leah shrugged, "Does she pick one?"

Both boys grabbed her tighter kissing her forehead a territorial growl falling from their lips. Billy shook his head. "From their actions so far I think they are both meant to be her mates."

Jared shook his head trying to wrap his mind around it. "How in the hell will that work?"

He knew all about imprinting and how it made him feel. Any man who even looked at Kim made his territorial wolf rear.

Billy shrugged, "I'm not sure. As far as I know it has never happened before."

Everyone turned to watch the trio. Both wolves encased her in their embrace a look of adoration on their faces. The biggest difference could be seen in Bella. Gone was the saddened lovelorn zombie the leeches had left broken on the forest floor. Her body was completely relaxed her body language betraying how much trust she placed in them. Her eyes no longer were dead rather a bright spark was ignited. Her arms no longer wrapped around her torso but around her mates. On all of them was the goofy grin only mated pairs wore.

Sam smiled happy to see his little sis happy again. "I don't think they will have an issue. I do however think anyone who upsets her will be in serious danger."

Old Man Quil unable to heed common sense growled in outrage. "You can not expect any of our people to accept the leech lover."

Bella stiffened and the complacent look fell off her face. As if with a switch the light fell from her eyes and her arms wound their way around her torso. Heart wrenching tears wound their way down her cheeks, silent in their heartbreak. Seeing this the pack tensed. Sam let out a vicious growl yet all eyes fell to the two ferocious snarls that ripped from her mates.

Billy stood trying to draw order. Bella's legs were barely holding her up as unworthiness filled her. Circling her mind was the thought that she was unaccepted by her mates. A fierce pain split through her chest as Old Man Quil's rejection set in. Paul held her to his chest allowing her scent and presence to help him keep his form. Jake kissed her forehead and murmured words of love that went unheard. Quil felt his own heartbreak as he hesitantly hugged her, as she remained wrapped in Paul's arms. "Momma, don't listen to him. We love you."

But Bella was to far-gone embracing a fiercer pain then before. She fainted causing the wolves to howl in agony. Even those not gifted with a fury side felt their heart break. Jake snapped, his Alpha side rising at the pain of his mate. Sam felt the shift and smirked at Old Man Quil. Jake looked to Paul and Paul nodded pulling her closer into his embrace.

Jake stood before the man who had shattered Bella's tattered confidence. They would fix her but first Old Man Quil would learn to respect Bella. "Elder Quil you overstep yourself one to many times."

Old Man Quil quirked his eyebrow at the statement, unaware of the shift in power and the warning tone it held. "An imprint does not change her. She will always remain a leeches whore."

Jake roared and was immediately flanked by the pack with Paul on his right an unconscious Bella firmly in his hands. Jake's voice reverberated with the Alpha command, "We no longer recognize you as an elder. From now on you will be only known as Old Man. Gone is any respect we once held and any power of sway you thought you once held."

He paused letting the command sink in. Immediately the pack's eyes snapped to the Old Man and he almost turned and fled at the anger and hatred churning within their stare.

"I warn you Old Man. Anytime you address our mate you will show her the respect she deserves. If I hear otherwise fear for your life Old Man."

The pack turned their back on him and approached Billy. "Elder Billy my mate requires care that can not be obtained here. We are leaving."

Old Man Quil sputtered, "You were not dismissed."

The entire pack snarled hackles raised. Leah turned her head to face him. "Watch it Old Man. You hold no power here any more."

The pack left concern for Bella central to them all. Bella was unaware of her surroundings. Darkness had her in its grip. A man stepped forward glowing slightly. Bella was in a haze but allowed her instincts to guide her actions. She bowed to him and he smiled.

"Rise child."

Bella looked at him quizzically. "My descendent called to me."

Bella sighed, "Ephraim."

He laughed, "Very intuitive." He sat beside her. "You are very strong but everyone has a breaking point. Let your men help you stand."

Bella let her tears run once more. "I am so unworthy of them. I'm broken. Old Man Quil was right. I do not belong in the tribe. I am dirty."

Ephraim grew brighter. "You are the Protector of the protectors. Without you all is lost."

With that the darkness began to recede.


	5. Chapter 5

As Bella hesitantly opened her eyes she met both Paul's and Jake's concerned faces. Smiling weakly she croaked out "Hey."

They both nuzzled her, breathing in her scent and reminding themselves that she was in fact safe. Paul cleared his throat, "What happened back there Bella?"

Bella felt a tear fall. She owed her mates an explanation. "He became too much."

Jake leaned closer squeezing her hand. "Explain please. We want – no – need to understand why his words shattered you as they did."

Bella sighed, "I never told you everything that happened tome Jake. There were things that I just could not before. I never knew that you were destined to be apart of this world, but then again all things considered so was I."

Paul sighed. "What are you rambling about?"

Bella shook her head, "Never mind. What I was trying to express was that to fully understand why his words hit me so hard would require your knowledge of the build up."

Jake nodded then frowned. "This is gonna piss me off isn't it."

Bella laughed. "More than likely but it is something that needs to be told."

Both nodded and looked at her expectantly. She giggled. "Like hell will I repeat this more than once. Call your pack together Jae. Minds well ring Billy as well so an Elder will know. At least he is someone I see as a father. Oh and do not forget the other imprints – Emily, Kim, and Claire."

They looked at each other than Bella. Paul quirked his eyebrow and asked, "How do you know who the imprints are?"

Jake butted in, "And how do you know that I am now the Alpha?"

Bella shrugged and watched them watch her. She almost laughed at them. "Really boys the faster you move the faster you can get your answers." She stood wobbling slightly causing both boys to tense. "Oh I'll be fine. Quil is downstairs if I need him. Go!"

Jake left laughing while Paul frowned, "How did you know that Quil was downstairs."

"The same way I know where most of the wolves are. Now hurry. Save some time and stop by the Clearwater's. Most of the wolves have congregated there. Harry seemed to have felt the need to update them on their legends."

Shaking his head and muttering about wanting answers Paul left. Bella having no one left to put a show on for sank to the ground in sobs. Quil heard and his heart pulled him to her. He cradled her in his arms. "Why so sad mamma?"

Bella smiled through her tears, "Oh pup I fear that you may not wish to call me that once you hear my tale."

Quil shook his head, "Nothing can change that title. You are my momma. The past has shaped you into who you are."

Bella just shook her head her fears still eating away at her. "You just don't know Quil."

He frowned recognizing what she was trying to do. She was trying to distance herself. He sighed, "I promise momma. No matter what you tell you say I will always be here."

She sighed and ran her hands through his hair, awaiting fate. Both her mates felt her distress and rushed their errands. Returning they found her tear streaked being looked after by her newfound pup. Quil was only ever demonstrative toward Claire, so it shocked them to see him so touchy feely with their mate. Bella turned to them and sighed, "Let's get this over with boys."

She rose wiping her tears from her face and walked downstairs where everyone was congregated. Bella sat between her boys. Quil seated himself at her feet. Each tried to offer comfort the best that they could. Sam seeing that all were there nodded to Jake to let him know he could start when he saw fit.

Jake sighed not really wanting to upset Bella more than she was. Bella smiled at him and squeezed his hand hoping to convey her readiness. Jake cleared his throat. "Okay now that everyone is here we can begin. Bella has decided to tell us her story."

Leah snorted drawing everyone's attention. Bella sighed, "Leah you don't have to stay if you do not want to."

Jake and Paul stared her down. Leah shrugged but stayed seated. Knowing she could not put it off any longer Bella began her tale. "You all most likely know that I moved here the beginning of Junior Year. It was there that I first met them. Everyone at school seemed to naturally shy away from them. They stood out from everyone else with their inhuman beauty and self-confidence. So the first time I saw them was at lunch. It was nothing special. Then biology came. I was a lab partner with Edward. The minute I sat down he stared at me with unflinching with black eyes that burned with hatred. I had no idea what I had done to him. After school he tried to switch out of the class entirely."

"Why?" Collin cut in.

Brady shoved him, "Shut up."

Bella looked around and saw that they all were seemingly captivated by her tale. "Apparently Edward was fighting himself all class not to drain me and the rest of the class as casualties."

Jake flinched at her blasé tone. Paul choked out, "What?"

Bella nodded. "Apparently I was his singer. My blood sang to his inner beast."

Billy cleared his throat. "Had he experienced that before?"

"No but Emmett had run into his."

Despite herself Leah was entranced. "What happened to her?"

Bella felt a tear wind its way down her cheek. "She didn't survive a few minutes after he scented her."

Quil patted her leg. "Continue."

Bella nodded and remembered. "He was gone for a week and I was lulled into a complacency. Then one day there were five people at his lunch table. He seemed frustrated with me. He began to question me about why I was there and such. Then there was the van incident."

Again Collin caught up in the story interjected. "Van incident?"

Bella nodded. "Tyler lost control of his van. It was headed straight for me. I would have been crushed between the van and my truck. I met Edward's eyes from across the parking lot. I closed my eyes expecting the impact but instead was hit from the side. Edward stopped the van with his hands."

Jared interrupted this time. "He risked exposure?"

Bella nodded. "I asked him how he had done it. He kept telling me I had hit my head. I hated his evasiveness. I guess the next really big event would be the trip to Port Angelo."

Leah laughed. "Really Bella? Shopping is worth mentioning."

Bella frowned and decided not to respond. "Angela and Jess needed a dress for the dance and asked me to come with. Not much of a shopper I went in search of a bookstore. I got lost and it was becoming darker and darker. I was getting jumpy. Soon there were two guys following me and I turned down a street hoping that it was just me being paranoid. They followed and there were two men in front of me. It became apparent that I was herded. They were closing in and I was terrified."

Brady groaned. "Only you would go out and almost get raped. How'd you get out of this one?"

"Edward showed up and whisked me away. After that he took me to dinner convinced I would go into shock. It was then that I found out he had the ability to read minds, all minds save mine. It was then that I had my suspicions about what he was confirmed."

Sam cleared hit throat. "The leech can read minds?"

Bella sighed. "Edward could. Like I said I was the only one who he could not read."

Billy chuckled. "That would be power number one."

Collin and Brady looked at him sideways. "Huh."

Billy smiled. "Mental shield. Now that she's found her mate -" Paul and Jake both cleared their throats. Billy sighed. "I'm sorry. Now that she has found her mates that will more likely develop further and other quirks will develop."

They sat in silence letting that detail sink in. Collin desperately wanted to hear the rest cleared his throat. "So what happened next?"

Bella smiled at the inquisitive pup. "Next would have to be the baseball debacle."

Brady laughed. "Do they all have incident names?"

Bella shook her head. "This is what really happened …"

Jake cut her off, "What do you mean?"

Bella laughed. "Remember last year when I was in the hospital." He nodded his head. "This is the story of how I got there."

Jake shot straight up. "So you didn't go all klutzy?"

Bella laughed, "Even I am not that clumsy."

Collin was nearly bouncing in anticipation. "Well?"

Bella smiled slightly. "Three nomads happened upon us while the Cullen's were playing baseball. They left but James had decided to hunt me. He was a tracker and once he decided to hunt something he didn't stop. He had called me and said he had my mother. So I knew I had to escape. Alice and Jasper were constantly watching me. Edward and the family were on their way. At the airport I lost them and made it to where he was."

Collin burst out. "Wait a minute, you seriously got away from two powerful vampires!"

Bella nodded. Jared slapped the back of his head. "Shut up! Some of us want to know what the hell happened."

Bella smirked but continued. "James was jubilant. My mom was not there he had used her voice from my home videos. I was ready to due knowing everyone else was safe. But my death was not enough for James. He recorded his session. He wanted me to tell Edward to avenge me but I wouldn't. He beat me making a joke of it. My leg was broken and I was hurting all over. My arm was burning. The family arrived and I was pretty much out of it. My only focus was the pain. I was later told that James had bitten me that was what the burning was. Edward sucked the venom out."

Unconsciously she rubbed the bite that was colder than the rest of her body temperature. Paul growled and rolled up her sleeve revealing the battle scar that James had left behind. He traced it continuously relaxing Bella with the gesture. Whether he realized it or not Billy recognized Paul's gesture. He felt as if his mate had been violated and he was placing his own scent onto the wound. Both mates as the story had progressed had placed themselves closer to her. Now they were rubbing slightly against her transferring their scent to her. Bella patted their legs in reassurance that she was well.

"Just let me get the last out and then you can ask questions." She closed her eyes and grabbed her mates' hands for strength. A tear ran down her cheek. "It was my birthday. I did not want one but Alice threw me a party. It all went well until opening a gift I got a paper cut. Jasper snapped then and tried to attack me. Edward threw me into glass plates in his effort to get me away from his brother. That night was the beginning of the end. He stopped coming over. Three days after that he took me into the forest. He devastated me. He told me he and his family were leaving. He was done playing human. He had never loved me. He called me a pet. A god damn pet! He said I was not good enough for him and that he could find plenty of distractions. He called me worthless that I had no place in his family other than a pet…a pet."

Sobs painfully ripped from her throat. Jake wrapped his arms around her tight as Paul shifted so that he was seated beneath her his arms around her waist. The pack felt her devastation. The leeches were dead should they ever show their faces. This was damage they had never considered writhing the treaty. A human had been harmed – shattered in fact. Her words floated through their heads teased them. Old Man Quil had echoed Edward's shattering words. The ass would get a serious talk about respect. Billy was in awe of the spitfire before them. Her being marked by a cold one teased him. It was as if he was forgetting something important.

Once her mates released her Quil pounced wrapping her in his arms nuzzling her familiarly. "Momma we love you. You belong here. I love you momma."

Bella hugged him fiercely. Once Quil sat Collin and Brady hugged her kissing a cheek each. "I love you Momma."

Bella smirked, "Love you to pups."

Seth wrapped his arms around her and rested his head against her chest. No words passed his lips yet the two seemed at peace. Embry and Jared stayed seated a soft smile on their faces. Sam walked over and kissed her forehead, "You are where you belong now little sister."

Billy felt his mind whirl trying to remember whatever it was he had forgotten. The meeting disbanded with Bella still ripped open. As the pack left each kissed her cheek and bowed in respect. Soon only Bella sat surrounded by her two me. Jake kissed her cheek and felt helpless. Paul mimicked him and leaned in. "What do you need love?"

Bella took a deep breath. "Just hold me tight. Can you sleep with me tonight?"

Both nodded and made their way to bed.

At his home Billy continued his search. He could feel it niggling at his brain. Something about her story echoed a legend. Giving up he went to bed hoping sleep would open his mind.

As he slept he dreamed. In his dreams he was a proud warrior, a protector no longer caged by his feeble body. Thick smog covered his surroundings. His senses were on alert. Someone was there on the periphery, able to see but not be seen.

Ephraim walked into the clearing a smile on his face. "Billy."

Billy bowed to him in respect. "Grandfather."

"You called to me in your time of need."

"Time of need?"

"Yes William. Your subconscious has already realized the importance of Isabella. Now all that is left is for the conscious part of you to remember."

"Bella. This is all about Bella."

Ephraim smiled. "It has always been about Bella. You have always known she was important to our people you just never consciously acknowledged how important. It is all there. Remember the importance of the protector."

Billy was confused. "I know that the wolves are important to our people."

Ephraim shook his head. "Not the wolves. Remember the legend of the Protector. The protector of the protectors."

Billy searched his mind remembering bits and pieces of the legend that to many were lost. "She was also known as the Goddess of nature…"

Ephraim smiled. "Now you know why Isabella is so important to our people."

With that revelation Billy woke up an expression of utter awe on his face. He picked up a phone and called his son. He answered on the second ring sounding groggy. "Hello."

"Jake I remembered with a little spiritual help the thing that was bothering me. I need to tell you about the legend but this is something that would be better told in person."

Jake sighed but knew that his father would have an important reason for waking him in the middle of the night. The fact that it more than likely pertained to his mate meant that his wolf was impatient to know of the information. "Okay come over to the house. I'll wake Paul and call Sam."


	6. Chapter 6

Jake hung up the phone in frustration. Opening his eyes he saw that Paul was awake and looking at him for answers. With a sigh he removed himself from his mate's side. Just what they needed more problems. The last thing he wanted to do was leave his mate alone in bed especially after ripping herself wide open by retelling her story. Paul mimicked his movements and the two crept downstairs being careful to be as silent as possible so as to let her sleep.

Once downstairs Paul let out a frustrated growl. "What is going on?"

Jake sighed and slumped down in his seat. "My dad is bringing Sam over to tell us something important."

Paul growled and began restlessly pacing. Soon Sam and Billy were seated in the living room. The three wolves were anxious unsure of what news could be so important. Billy smiled and cleared his throat drawing the wolves from their worries.

"I remembered – with a little help – the legend that was slipping my mind. This legend holds a great importance to our tribe but over time has been relegated to a tale only passed down to the elders. The legend tells of a pale face beautiful beyond compare with great strength of will and mind. Her very being was welcoming and loving but she would be faced with great animosity. The mark of the enemy would mar her porcelain skin.

The pack would welcome her within their folds but the tribe would be an entirely different matter. Betrayed by the very tribe she would save and the pack she would protect she ran to the woods to lose herself in her pain. Nature as a whole would feel the grief of the heartbroken female. The pale face would be touched by the compassion of nature granting her the honor of becoming the Goddess of Nature. With this title came powers and responsibilities.

Much of the specifics in the legends were lost as many disregarded the Protector of the protectors as nothing more than myth."

Jake growled and echoing growls were heard from Sam and Paul. "Dad you got to be wrong. Everyone she has ever met loves her. No one would hurt her after the shit she has had to suffer through."

Paul nodded. "No more harm will come to our mate."

Billy frowned his eyes filling with sadness and understanding. He felt like she was his daughter and to know that she would suffer this. "I know it seems to hard to contemplate her going through even more turmoil but she will no matter how hard it is for us to wrap our minds around. I know in my gut that this legend speaks about Bella. Look deep down in your gut and you will to."

The men argued into the night but no real resolve or agreement was found. Days turned into weeks with the legend being pushed into the back of their minds. Bella slowly awoke to her role as Pack Mother. The boys loved her without restraint.

Only one member of the pack held any hatred toward her. Leah was jealous. The pack in her eyes had not welcomed her so completely. In fact she had felt alone completely ostracized from the brotherhood the rest reveled in. She hated everything about the leech-loving bitch. She wanted the bitch gone.

Soon two months had passed and Bella was going to the Res school for the first time without any of her boys. The boys had come upon several vamp scents and were going to meet and investigate the newly laid trails. Leah was being left behind to take care of the home base so that the boys could focus on their mission.

Bella sighed as she gathered the courage to enter the school. The boys may love her but the tribal women hated her. They never did or said anything when one of her boys were nearby but when they weren't all bets were off. School dragged and an uneasy feeling grew in Bella's gut.

Christine, the head bitch cheerleader and resident Bella Swan haters fan club leader, passed Bella a note before the last bell rang. With shaky hands she opened the note and read, _You'll pay for messing with Res boys Pale Face._ Her gut clenched and a few tears escaped. Terror was clawing at her insides and she knew her mates would feel it and worry.

Taking a breath she made her way to Billy's, his house being the closest to school. As she walked further along the forest path she felt the forest go quiet. A rustling behind her had her whirling around to face the danger head on. There stood Christine with sixteen other Res girls. They had vicious smiles on their faces. Christine's grating voice cut through the silence of the forest that watched in tense silence.

"You do not belong here. No one even wants you here. The men only pity you. Did you really think that your boyfriends would want the shit your offering when they could get so much better from a Res girl? Your boys bed hop each night fucking a different girl after you curl up and sleep."

With that every girl pounced on the shaking female. When they were satisfied with the damage they had caused they left her there broken and bleeding. The eyes of the forest watched as the broken young woman stood grimacing in pain from her many injuries. Tears streamed down her face as she leaned against a gnarled tree. A deer approached calmly and offered her assistance. Bella leaned her weight against the deer and the two slowly made their way toward Billy's house.

Upon entering Billy was shell-shocked. He felt tears fall down his face in silent streams. He knew his tribe had a hand in the beating she had sustained. Without a word he turned and re-entered the kitchen to get first aid supplies as well as to phone call her mates.

Unknown to him Bella took his exit as his silent support of what had been done and said. Leah came from Jake's room a satisfied smirk on her face. She had watched them beat the shit out of her and knew that now was the time to strike – the time to finally get rid of the bitch. Arranging her clothes and tousling her hair she prepared herself to say the words that would completely shatter her.

"Why are you here? Jake's tired from our latest fuck session and Paul is on his way to meet Christina to offer his thanks for delivering the message that was well overdue. Sam kept them quiet for so long out of obligation but how long can someone really fake love."

Bella turned and wrapped her arms around the deer still standing at her back. She escaped back into the forest not hearing Billy's shouts for her to come back.

Billy turned on Leah his countenance frightening the she wolf. "May God help you because those boys will not show mercy on you."

Leah froze, _the boys knew. _

As if reading her mind Billy nodded. "I was calling them when you decided to tell such erroneous things to her. The pack heard every lie you spat out and they are out for blood – your blood. You better pray that she comes back and comes back unharmed."

Leah shrank back in fear the horror of what she had done hitting her. She had wanted the bitch gone but she had not wanted it to affect her place within the pack.

Bella ran as best she could the animals embracing her and protecting her. The wild wolves circled her fallen form howling in outrage over what had been done to her. Nature in all her glory grieved with this women who they remembered suffering at the baseball field and when the leech had left her.

As one they recognized her as one of them now. The leaves rustled their welcome and the breezed caressed her in its own intimate embrace. The animals bowed low and Bella began to glow. Her body was wracked with intense pain. As she fell unconscious the animals surrounded her and settled down to protect her while she transformed.

In her unconscious thoughts Ephraim held her sobbing form and settled in to explain to her what her new form brought.

Meanwhile the pack raced home their thoughts a vicious cycle of rage. Their mother, their sister, their mate was in pain. They felt her pain as their own. The lies they had heard as well as the condition Billy had described her as being in had their wolves pissed. Everyone who had harmed her would pay.

They heard furious howls coming from the southwest of Billy's. They ran toward their brothers in spirit. When they came upon them they stopped in shock. The wolves and other predators of the forest growled at them. They were protecting her unconscious, battered form.

As one the pack mind remembered the legend that had just been fulfilled. Fate was not kind to their Bella. They howled in unison in sorrow for their mother, their sister, their mate.


	7. Chapter 7

Ephraim held the sobbing girl in his arms. His tribe had done this to her. He knew that this was a turning point in her life. She would be stronger having gone through this but if he had his way this would never have happened. The poor girl had yet to get a break. Breathing in the air he knew it was time for her to awaken and embrace her new position in the tribe. He had already explained to her what her responsibilities were and still her tears fell.

"Bella soon you will wake and I want you to think about something for me. Do you love your mates, your pack, your brother?"

Bella wiped her eyes and harnessed her inner strength. "I love them with all my heart and all my soul."

Ephraim nodded. "Do you believe, in your heart of hearts, that what was said to you was true?"

Bella sighed her heart clenching at the very thought of the words that had caused her heart to break. Her inner voice told her that her men would never turn on her. It was the vicious bitches that had done it. She had been so insecure over the leeches. There was the problem. No more would she be that weak bitch. No she was strong, stronger than ever before.

"Thank you Great-grandfather. I am ready."

Ephraim kissed her forehead and faded away as Bella became slowly conscious.

The pack paced back and forth uneasy with Bella being amid so many wild animals that with a single swipe could end her life. Minutes dragged into hours that dragged into days. Three days had passed and suddenly she began to stir. The animals began to rub against her a purr of contentment coming from their throats.

Bella opened her brown eyes and the pack sighed in relief. She was alive and that was what mattered to them. Bella sat up and the animals leaned into her offering her their warmth and comfort. Looking into her men's eyes she saw the love they had for her but she needed to clear the air before she went back.

"Was it true?"

The pack froze. Jacob and Paul stepped forward earning a growl from the wolves. Both stopped and stared at their imprint. Jake began. "Never would I touch any woman but you. I loved you before I phased and my love has only become that much stronger. You are it for me. I never had sex with Leah, I would never touch her."

Paul cut in, "I love you Bella. I have never loved another woman. You know all about my playboy ways before I met you but that was before. The imprint was the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you for the amazing person that you are. I have not touched another and I would never touch Christine."

Sam needed to have his own say in this. He had heard the accusations that Leah had thrown at her. "Bella I was so ecstatic when I found out you were my sister. I love you little sis."

The rest of the pack offered their love keeping their eyes on the animals surrounding her. Bella knew that it was her own insecurities that had led her to so easily believe what Leah had said. It helped of course that Leah was in fact a member of the pack and as such a member of the family. She was done being that insecure, nature leant her its power and its grace. She would no longer hide in the shadows; she would thrive in the light.

Stepping from the animals Bella hugged her brother quickly and then found herself squished between her two mates. Both were shaking slightly their emotions having gotten the better of them. She rubbed her hands soothingly down their arms. She murmured to them of her love and they quieted. The animals were poised, waiting to see if they wee friend or enemy.

Her mates led her toward Billy's and the animals dispersed. Bella smiled as she felt more invigorated then ever before. Great-grandfather had explained that she would slowly come into her powers. Nature had blessed her and named her its goddess, its protector, its child.

Billy sat at his door terror eating at his gut. Bella was as much his child as Charlie's. She had grown up beside Jake and he loved her as his own daughter. Add to the fact that if something happened he knew his son would not survive and he was sweating bullets. Glancing back he saw Leah still sitting on the couch. Sam had alpha ordered her to remain there and so she sat. He knew that the boys were out for blood and he found himself agreeing with them. He had seen Bella and he never wanted to see her so broken again.

The pack was deep in thought. Bella led them with her mates beside her. She was essential to them and they had come so close to losing her. Billy smiled when he saw her. She was ethereal. It was hard to pinpoint exactly what was different about her but there was something there that made one look at her. Rather than looking at her feet and stumbling, her head was held high a smile was on her face and she glided toward the house.

Bella ran to Billy and hugged him to her. The boys had explained that Billy had been too shocked to say anything and had immediately called them to her aid. She loved him and she wanted him to know. "Thank you Billy."

Billy hugged her to him with as much strength as his old bones had. Whether she knew it or not she had just thrown a massive dose of love at him. He sighed and let her go, knowing that it was time to find out what happened. Everyone entered the house and silence reigned.

Bella ignored Leah's presence completely. The boys glared at Leah wishing every painful thing to happen to her. Leah shrank back into the couch in fear. She had never been on the receiving end of their death glares. Although she had felt like an outsider she had always been one of them. Now she had royally fucked that up.

Billy decided to break the silence that was eating away at the room. He noticed that while the boys glared Bella stood in front of the window smiling as she soaked up the sunlight. "I have called a council meeting for tonight where punishments will be discussed. First however we need to figure out how much Leah had a part in this and who else had a hand in it."

The boys looked to Bella but she still did not acknowledge them. Jake cleared his throat. "Bella baby we need to know what happened."

Bella turned to them with a slight smile on her face. "No boys. I have caused enough problems within this tribe. Let us just forget it."

Paul growled back. "We will not let this slide. They hurt our mate as well as the pack's sister and mother. You were with us which meant you were important to the tribe."

Bella raised her eyebrow at him. "You have not yet called the tribe together to announce that you have imprinted on me. That means it can not be held against them."

Sam snorted. "That doesn't matter Bella. Just having you with us all the times means that you are under our protection. This needs to be punished."

Bella closed her eyes and shook her head. "You can do as you wish but I refuse to speak."

The boys' eyes widened in disbelief and then swung to Leah. Jake knew what had to be done. "Outside Leah now."

The boys exited and were practically vibrating in their need to shift. Leah moved mechanically and stood in the center of the circle of wolves. Jake barked out his order to Leah. "Phase and think on what happened the day Bella was attacked."

The boys phased and found themselves in Leah's mind. It was convoluted and angry.

_I hate being left behind to babysit the little bitch. She was so irritatingly good. The pack loved the little bitch and went out of their way to welcome her. Where was her welcome wagon when she was changed into this fucking furry ass beast? NO with her the boys were frustrated and agitated. They hated sharing minds with her, as if she wanted to see their perverted fantasies. _

_I smiled thinking about the look on Bella's face when Christine had given her the note. I had instructed the cheerleader to hand her the note she had made at last period. The blood drained from her face. This was just the beginning. In wolf form I stalked the bitch that made my life unbearable. I was tired of being compared to perfect Bella. All of a sudden the woods went silent and I heard seventeen footsteps. Here they come. Giddy I found a good place to watch what was about to unfold. _

_A rustling broke the silence and I watched Bella whirl around in fear. There stood Christine with sixteen other Res girls. They had vicious smiles on their faces. Christine's grating voice cut through the silence of the forest _

"_You do not belong here. No one even wants you here. The men only pity you. Did you really think that your boyfriends would want the shit your offering when they could get so much better from a Res girl? Your boys bed hop each night fucking a different girl after you curl up and sleep."_

_With that every girl pounced on the shaking female. When they were satisfied with the damage they had caused they left her there broken and bleeding. I nearly howled in glee. I watched as the bitch stood grimacing in pain from her many injuries. Tears streamed down her face as she leaned against a gnarled tree. I took off to Billy's knowing I needed to get in and fulfill the rest of my plan. This would be my only chance to get rid of the bitch for good. Climbing through Jake's window I smiled in satisfaction at how easy it had all happened. _

_I heard her enter and left Jake's room a satisfied smirk on my face. Now was the time to strike – the time to finally get rid of the bitch. Arranging my clothes and tousling my hair I prepared to say the words that would completely shatter her. _

"_Why are you here? Jake's tired from our latest fuck session and Paul is on his way to meet Christina to offer his thanks for delivering the message that was well overdue. Sam kept them quiet for so long out of obligation but how long can someone really fake love."_

_I almost laughed out loud when I saw her turn and wrap her arms around the deer that was behind her. Billy came rolling from the other room yelling her name. She was gone however and it was satisfying. The bitch was gone. Finally. Then Billy turned to me and told me the boys already knew what was said. I was royally fucked. I tried to run but I felt my joint lock. I had been alpha ordered. Shit. I was dead. _

The boys howled in rage. They phased back to human and nodded. They now knew what had happened and justice would be served. Jake and Paul took off to be with their mate while Sam and the boys went to round up the other girls. This meeting would show the tribe that Bella was to be treated with the utmost respect. No one would hurt her again. They had failed once but never again.


	8. Chapter 8

The wolves wanted justice and nothing would stop them from gaining it. Their sister, their mother, their mate had suffered because of _them_. It seemed only right to them that they suffer for what they had caused her. The elders and the people were convened. The people would learn to treat Bella with respect.

Leah whimpered on the ground trying desperately to fight the Alpha order. She knew that she was in for hell. The other humans would be punished but hers would be the worst. Christine and her posse of sixteen sashayed in with the wolves that had gone to retrieve them. They obviously had no idea what was about to go down.

Christine smiled at Paul and the wolves as one growled. She frowned at that unsure as to why she was receiving that response. The girls, completely obtuse, tried to flirt with the wolves. Constant growls echoed throughout the room.

The elders were tense. Never before had they been faced with a problem where the entire pack had been upset. There was usually only one possibly two pissed off wolves. With no calm wolf to control the rest there was no telling what could happen. It was even messier since the one slighted – beaten physically and emotionally – was mate to the Alpha as well as another while sister to the Beta and mother to the rest.

Billy stood, his face a stoic mask. "You have all been called here to face trial by the Elders and the protectors."

The girls froze, shock covering their features. Christine, their leader, spoke out of turn to the respected leader of the Elders. "We have done nothing to deserve such a meeting."

Harry stood his patience gone as he noticed the escalation of the wolves' growls. "Quiet. Respect the tribal rule or suffer a harsher punishment."

The girls cowered back sure that this had nothing to do with the pale face. What had they done? Bella stood behind the wall of wolf that was Paul and Jacob. They were ensuring she was protected from those that had hurt her so bad they had almost lost her.

Billy cleared his throat and looked around making sure all eyes were on him. He knew that this was important. Bella was important and there was no way that he would ever let what had just happened happen again. "The reason you are all here is also the very first time that I have ever been ashamed of my tribe. I find myself in the interesting position of wondering whether it would be better to let you all suffer the pain of banishment, a punishment I have never contemplated before."

Whispers broke out among the people. Banishment was considered worse than death in the tribe. You were never allowed to step foot on reservation land as well as the people were never allowed to acknowledge your existence. You could not be buried near your family and your soul would not be welcomed with the ancestors.

Billy once again called for order. The silence was heavy in the air. "First you will admit your guilt. You will acknowledge the hateful thing that you have done and you will explain to her family why you felt he need to do what you did. You will before the ancestors and before the people explain why you thought such an atrocious act was appropriate."

The girls were shaking. Christine's mind raced over all the shit she had done but in her mind there was nothing that warranted this type of reprimand. When she had been caught with the teacher she had been brought before the elders and humiliated by having to strip and paddled like a little girl. Her ego had been more bruised then her ass but this was a lot worse.

"What are you talking about Billy?"

Harry shook his head his own eyes filling with tears. His daughter had a hand in this shit but all these girls. It hurt him to think that they had failed their people in some way. For so many to have strayed the failure must rest firmly on their shoulders as both parents and elders.

Bella's head whipped around and she felt her heart break at Harry's tear streaked face. The pain radiating off of him! This was breaking his spirit and Bella would be damned is these bitches cause him pain. She stepped around her protective mates and over to the elders. The crowd erupted. No one was to approach them when they were in their positions. Bella ignored them all and wrapped her arms around Harry.

She remembered what Ephraim had told her. She would need to heal the souls of the people who were barely hanging on. She opened her connection to the man she considered an uncle. She took his pain and his guilt, took his desolation and hopelessness. She gave him her love, her acceptance, and her hope for their future. His body relaxed, and she hummed an old tribal lullaby that Jake's mom use to sing to them. She ran her hands through his hair hoping to sooth him. Sue watched with a smile as the protector of the protectors healed her husband. She had been worried that this would crush him.

Bella spoke to him not even worrying about keeping her voice low. "None of this is your fault. The tribe raised all the children as they always have. Would you condemn Seth as a failure?"

Harry shook his head absorbing her comfort and processing where she was taking this. "For as long as there has existed light there has existed dark. One cannot exist without the other. You cultivate the light telling them what will cause the darkness within to grow, what will cause the poison to eat away at the soul. You did all that you could but some people embrace the evil. They let jealousy eat at them. None of this is your fault. A few do not make you a failure."

Harry nodded and Bella stood. She walked back to her boys and stood between her them. Paul wrapped himself around her middle and Jake around her shoulder both nuzzling into her neck.

The girls were scared. The paleface they had beaten obviously had more connections then just being a piece of ass to the pack. Their tanned skin paled as they stared at the pissed off elders. Harry cleared his throat and addressed them once more. "Are you still unsure as to why we have called you?"

Never one known for her intelligence Christine held her head high as she dug herself a deeper whole to lie in. "All we did was beat some sense to the pale faced piece of ass that the pack passes around. The res is not a place for outsiders and despite her weak claim of being a sister to the Alpha she will never belong in our tribe."

The wolves growled dangerously and encircled Bella and her mates. The formation spoke volumes to the importance of her within the pack. Billy smirked looking forward to punishing her. She was constantly testing the fates but usually it being caught with her face on the wrong dick. "There are so many things wrong with that statement. For one that paleface as you called her is not he sister to the Alpha, she is sister to the Beta. For another her place in this tribe is cemented in many ways that I do not need to explain to you. I will of course after the confessions are taken. I stress again that this tribe may not be yours in any sense of he word and that you should be cautious in how you handle this."

The wolves were almost shaking in their attempt to calm and resist phasing. Their wolves were fighting to rise to the surface, to reap justice for their mate, their mother, their sister, their protector.


End file.
